Change Your Mind
by DaisyPierce
Summary: Kaylee Jackson had been best friends with Elena Gilbert for years yet completely unbeknownst to her, Elena's little brother, Jeremy had liked her for as long as he could remember but will she ever see him as anything more than her friends little brother and what happens when you throw vampires in the mix? Jeremy/OC


_ On this night and in this light,_

_I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_

_Maybe you'll change your mind_

_~ Fallingforyou, The 1975_

* * *

><p>"Oops! I did it again, I played with your heart, got lost in the game oh baby, baby" Kaylee sung completely off key to herself, doing a little dance in the driver's seat of her car.<p>

She was currently driving to her best friend Elena's house to pick her up for school for the first day of their junior year, she glanced at the clock on the dashboard and cursed under her breath realising she was running a tad late she pushed her foot down harder on the accelerator and breathed a sigh of relief when she pulled into Elena's street.

Kaylee didn't bother knocking as she walked into the Gilbert house, there was no point, she had been friends with Elena since they were kids and she and Elena referred to each other families as their 'second families.'

As she walked in she almost bumped into Elena's little brother "Hey Jeremy" She greeted smiling widely at him.

Jeremy looked over at her as he passed and couldn't help but crack a smile of his own at her enthusiasm, she was pretty much always like that and although it annoyed some people he had always found it endearing "Hey Kaylee" he replied before heading up the stairs.

She walked into the kitchen and noticed Elena leaning over the counter looking in deep thought while she sipped her coffee she hadn't appeared to have notice Kaylee yet. Kaylee grinned to herself and snuck over to her "Boo!" she shouted jumping out at her.

Elena rolled her eyes and stood up straight as she had noticed her strawberry blonde friend creeping up on her "Hi Kay" she said shaking her head.

Kaylee pouted slightly at her disappointing reaction then changed the subject "Ready to hit the road?" She asked spinning her car keys around her finger and almost dropping them. Elena nodded with a slight smile grabbing her jacket as the two girls left the kitchen, Kaylee resisted the urge to ask Elena how she doing knowing that was the last question she wanted to answer.

"Wait a sec" Elena abruptly stopped in the hallways causing Kaylee to send her a confused look. "Jeremy do you want a ride? Kaylee's driving" she yelled up the stairs then looked at Kaylee "You don't mind do you?"

Kaylee shook her head with a smile "Of course not" she felt bad for Jeremy though she didn't show it because he wouldn't want her sympathy, but she knew he was still very much hurting over his parents death, Elena as well, losing his parents had done something to Jeremy over the summer he grew moodier and started doing drugs. Jeremy and her weren't really friends they talked to each other occasionally when she was over the Gilbert house but that was it.

She remembered a few weeks back in the summer when Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and Kaylee were all watching movies at Elena's, Kaylee had gone upstairs to use the bathroom and while she passed Jeremy's room she happened to glance in and saw him sitting by the window smoking a joint she sighed but kept walking because it really wasn't any of her business.

Kaylee was snapped out of that memory by Jeremy yelling back after a few moments pause "Uh yeah okay."

As they all got into Kaylee's car, Elena in the passenger seat and Jeremy in the back, she started the engine only to have Britney Spears blast though the speakers, Kaylee fumbled to turn to it off while Elena chuckled to herself and even Jeremy looked amused.

Once it was off Kaylee cleared her throat awkwardly "Anyways" she said pulling away from the Gilbert house.

After a few minutes of silence Elena turned to Kaylee with an amused look on her face "Bonnie just texted me" she told her "She thinks she's psychic"

Kaylee giggled and looked over at her "What? Why?"

Elena shrugged starting to text back "I have no idea." Kaylee just shook her head with a grin on her face and looked back at the road as they pulled into the schools parking lot.

When she pulled into a space, Jeremy quickly got out of the car yelling his thanks over his shoulder as he disappeared into the crowd of students.

Elena shook her head getting out the car as well "I'm worried about him" she stated shutting the car door and walking around to join Kaylee.

"He's probably just figuring things out" Kaylee said as she looked in the direction Jeremy had disappeared to, though she wasn't very sure.

The pair met up with Bonnie as they walked the halls "Major lack of male real estate." Bonnie said disappointedly causing Kaylee to giggle and agree "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech." She continued as they walked towards the lockers "She looks like a hot can I still say "tranny mess?"

Elena shook her head leaning on the locker next to Bonnie's "No that's over"

"Find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie joked as Elena turned around and waved to her ex Matt, and when she received no reply she turned back around with a sigh "He hates me" she stated.

Kaylee shook her head in disagreement while Bonnie told her "That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits.""

"I'm all out of love; I'm so lost without you" Kaylee began to sing teasingly, Elena rolled her eyes and shoved the girl playfully "Shut up Kaylee."

Out of nowhere Caroline's blonde head blocked Kaylee's view of Elena as she rushed forwards pulling the brunette into a tight hug "Elena. Oh, my god." Caroline's tone was sympathetic as she pulled away and Kaylee knew this was exactly what Elena hadn't wanted today.

"How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you." Caroline continued before she turned to Bonnie and Kaylee addressing them "How is she? Is she good?"

"Caroline, I'm right here" Elena butted in then added "And I'm fine. Thank you."

"Really?" Caroline asked looking like she didn't believe her much, "Yes much better" Elena assured nodding her head.

"Oh" Caroline squealed pulling her in for another hug "You poor thing!"

"Okay Caroline" Elena patted Caroline's back and as she walked off mumbled "No comment" to Kaylee and Bonnie.

Kaylee gigged as they walked in front of the office but Bonnie came to a sudden halt looking inside the office "Holdup" She said causing her two friends to stop with her "Who's this?"

"All I see is back" Elena put in as they all stared at the guy in the office. "It's a hot back" Kaylee commented with grin.

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar." Bonnie decided tilting her head to the side as she stared at the guy. Kaylee burst out laughing and Bonnie ignored her while Elena joked "You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?"

Bonnie nodded and shrugged "Pretty much"

As the girls continued to stare at the stranger with a hot back Elena heard a boy call out "Jeremy, good batch, man!"

She looked down the hallway and Kaylee followed her gaze watching as Jeremy walked into the men's room, Elena let out a sigh of frustration "I'll be right back." She said walking off towards the men's room, while Bonnie gawked over the stranger in the office muttering to herself "Please be hot."

Kaylee decided to wait out the bathroom for Elena growing bored of staring at a back even if it was a hot one, she pulled out her phone as it vibrated, and reading it she smiled to herself as it was from her sister who was away at collage asking how her first day was going. As she started to type back to tell her it was boring as usual a body slammed into hers and the force caused her to drop her phone on the floor.

Kaylee looked up ready to get annoyed with whoever had bumped into her when she noticed Jeremy already bending down to pick up her phone "Shit sorry" He apologized once he had stood back up and handed her, her phone. She shook her head taking her phone back with a smile "It's cool" She said and noticed him giving Elena annoyed looks, who was miraculously talking to the hot guy from the office outside the men's rooms.

Kaylee sighed and looked up at him, she was older than him but he was so much taller than her "She just wants what's best for you" She told him. Jeremy looked back down at her seeing her give him such a concerned look made him feel a little bad but he shook it off and rolled his eyes "Don't start, I don't need it from you too"

She held up her hands in mock surrender "Okay fine" She agreed "See you later" with that she walked off towards Bonnie. Jeremy watched the older girl go with a sigh, he was into Vicki right now but he had liked Kaylee for years he was always silently observing her when she came over his house to hang out with his sister, he shook those thoughts away and walked away as well.

* * *

><p>"His name is Stefan Salvatore." Caroline informed Bonnie and Kaylee as they walked around the grill "He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favourite colour is blue."<p>

"You got all of that in one day?" Bonnie asked in disbelief, while Kaylee wasn't really surprised when Caroline wanted something she would do practically anything to make sure she got it.

"Oh, please" Caroline scoffed "I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding."

Kaylee's eyes wondered around the grill and she noticed Jeremy and Vicki talking, though it looked like they were arguing, she continued to watch them forgetting she was staring, she had heard they had hooked up but didn't quite believe it since she was supposed to be dating Tyler Lockwood.

As she watched them talking together she started to feel annoyed but stopped wondering why the hell she felt like that, she brushed it off thinking it was probably because she wasn't that big of a fan of Vicki.

She turned away noticed Elena had arrived with Stefan, she grinned to herself and headed over sitting down at the table with Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and Stefan.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline questioned Stefan and Kaylee hid a grin, she knew Caroline wanted Stefan but it was pretty clear there was something between Stefan and Elena.

Stefan nodded "Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young." He answered.

"Parents?" Bonnie asked. "My parents passed away." Stefan replied causing Elena to look over at him quickly "I'm sorry" she told him sincerely "Any siblings?"

He smiled slightly "None that I talk to" he said "I live with my uncle."

Caroline must've noticed Elena and Stefan holding each other's gazes for a little too long because she butted in quickly "So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow."

"It's a back to school thing at the falls" Kaylee explained resting her head on her hand "Basically everyone gets drunk in the woods."

Stefan chucked slightly "Sounds interesting" he said to her before turning to Elena "Are you going?"

Kaylee grinned to herself, Stefan had it bad "Of course she is" She replied for Elena, who blushed slightly under Stefan's intense gaze.

* * *

><p>"My plan for this part is to get drunk and make out with someone hot" Kaylee decided downing the beer she was holding. Caroline giggled beside her already a little tipsy "My plan is to hook up with Stefan Salvatore."<p>

Kaylee rolled her eyes "Caroline you do realise he's into Ele-"she stopped when she realised Caroline had already walked away from her "Okay then" she mumbled chugging some more beer as she headed over to Elena and Bonnie running her hands through her curled strawberry blonde hair, she was wearing a black high waisted skirt and a crop top and though she looked good she was pretty cold.

As she headed over she realised Bonnie had gone and Stefan and Elena were talking, not wanting to cockblock she walked away to hang out with some girls from the cheer squad.

Kaylee realised she was drunk as she walked, and fell a few time, away from the group she was hanging out with, she wasn't fun drunk either, her head spinning and she was completely confused. She groaned to herself leaning her back against a tree feeling the urge to both throw up or pass out, she closed her eyes and just stayed like that for a bit until a voice broke through her peace and quiet.

"Hey Kaylee"

Kaylee opened done of her eyes and sighed as she saw Scott Miller standing a little too close to her with a smirk on his face, Kaylee had made out with him a few times at parties in the past but now he was just annoying.

"Hey Scott" She mumbled opening both her eyes and standing up straight before she could protest Scott had leant forwards and pressed his lips to hers roughly, she winced as his stubble hurt her face not kissing him back at all, she groaned and pushed him back the best she could "Go away Scott" she slurred her words together still in a drunken haze.

Scott ignored her and leaned towards her again grabbing her arms as she tried to shove him off again. Suddenly Scott was ripped off her and Kaylee looked up to see Jeremy holding Scott but his shirt "You need to back off man" He spat at Scott, Jeremy was very angry and Kaylee found her self enjoying how weirdly hot it made him.

Scott shoved Jeremy off him "Piss of Gilbert" he snapped back but cowered back a little when Jeremy moved closer to him, towering over him, looking more angry than I had ever seen him look before, someone was going to get punched if I don't step in Kaylee thought to herself she stumbled forwards a little putting her hand on Jeremy's shoulder "Go away Scott" I snapped sounding a little more sober than I had before.

Scott scoffed "Whatever" He said "You two have fun" he spat before stalking off angrily.

Kaylee awkwardly took her hand off Jeremy's shoulder as he turned to face her "What an asshole" He sneered still angry at Scott.

Kaylee moved her hand to her head feeling a headache coming on "He's just drunk" she said though she knew that didn't excuse it.

"I'm drunk. Am I throwing myself at you?" Jeremy exclaimed angrily shaking his head in disbelief, Kaylee closed her eyes for a few moments the bright lights of the party blinding her, she opened her eyes when she realised she should say thank you to Jeremy because who knows what would of happened if he hadn't of stepped in, but when she did open her eyes he was already gone heading into the woods, she watched as Elena started to follow him but decided she would tell him later as she headed over to where Caroline was sat drinking alone.

"How's your night been?" Caroline asked her friend sounding glum, as she sat down next to her.

"Scott tried to force himself on me but Jeremy stopped him" She replied thinking about drinking some more beer but decided against it.

Caroline looked over at her a little shocked "Are you okay?" she asked. Kaylee nodded and rested her head on Caroline's shoulder "I just wanna go home" she mumbled. Caroline hummed in agreement "Wait Jeremy Gilbert like saved you?" she asked in a tone Kaylee didn't recognise. "Yeah why?" she questioned not moving her head; Caroline just shook her head looking thoughtful "No reason." She said as she rested her head on Kaylee's.

They sat like that for a few minutes in silence both trying to sober up when a loud yell caused Kaylee to jump.

"Somebody help!"

"Is that Elena?" Kaylee question getting up immediately and looking around to see what was going on; when she had she covered her mouth with her hand "Oh my god"

"What is it?" Caroline asked getting up quickly. Jeremy and Elena were carrying Vicki Donovan who looked almost lifeless and was bleeding from her neck; they placed her on a table as everyone crowded around blocking their view. In the darkness Kaylee noticed someone leaving in a hurry, when she squinted she recognised who it was, it was Stefan he was quickly leaving pushing through the crowd.

Confused Kaylee frowned but looked back at the scene beginning to hear sirens in the distance which left her wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I couldn't really help myself when it came to making this story bcause the other day I was looking around for JeremyOC fics and couldnt really find that many that were just Jeremy and so I decided to do my own! **_

**Anyways please review to let me know if you are interested in this story or are enjoying it or want me to continue etc. As I'm a little unsure about this one at the moment. **

XXX

(PS if anyone reads my other stories I promise I'll update them soon :))


End file.
